One musical summer
by Millie 1985
Summary: Miley always wanted to go to Camp Rock now she get's her chance and she is bringing Lily along for the ride. How will their presents affect the way Camp Rock play's out. read and find out how it all happend one musical summer.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, actors or songs featured in this story but the idea is mine (With a bit of help from my younger brother)_

_AN: Hi there Millie here, I am still suffering from writers block on a few of my stories but this one seems to have taken on a life of its own. This story is first for me because I already have 3 or 4 chapters planed out and written up in an old note book. So now I just need to find the time to type it up where as normally I just start typing and wait to see what happens. _

**Chapter 1 **

Lily Truscott had just skated though he best friend Miley's front door when Miley's older brother ambushed her.

Jackson dragged her off her board and practically threw her on the sofa before quickly placing a small cushion over each of her ears.

"Jackson what are you doing?" Lily yelled so she could hear her self thought the cushions

"Trust me you will thank me later" Jackson yelled back while getting 2 cushions for him self.

Lilly was about to yell at Jackson again when a high pinched squeal filled the whole of the Steward house making Lily crush the cushions agents her head in an effort to protect her ears.

Once the 2 friends were sure that the mini sound wave had subsided they cautiously removed the cushions from their ears. Even with the cushions in place Miley's squeal left the two friends with a loud ringing in their ears.

When they were able to hear again they both became aware of a low grown coming from the sill open front door.

"Oh my gosh, Ollie" Lily cried as she jumped to her feet and rushed over to her fallen friend.

Oliver smocking Oken had arrived moments after Lily. He was too late to receive cushion ear protectors so he had felt the full force of Miley's squeal. It had left him sprawled in the door way.

"Are you OK man?" Jackson shouted to Oliver once Lily had him up on his feet.

"Yeah" Oliver shouted back "DJ's don't really need ear drums do they?" he asked

Before Lily and Jackson could reassure Oliver Miley came rushing down the stairs.

"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh" she continually chanted while constantly moving around the front room.

Jackson, Lily and even the still disorientated Oliver made desperate grabs at Miley as she raced past them. It was Lily who eventually court her.

"Miley, Miley, Miley" Lily said to her friend but got no response.

Finally Lily lost what little patience she had.

"MILEY!!!" she screamed while shaking her friend with as much force as she dared.

That seemed to do the trick, Miley's eyes focused in on Lily.

"Hi Lilz" she said cheerfully as if she had not just been running around like a mad woman.

"Hey Miley" Lily said brightly also ignoring Miley's strange behaviour "What's up"

"Guess were you, me and Oliver are going to spend the summer?" Miley almost squealed again.

"Well Oliver is visiting family in Florida" Lily answered slowly in a puzzled tone before getting all excited "Are we going with him?"

"No Lily we're not, let me re-ask the question ok" Miley said.

Lily just nodded.

"Guess where you and me are going to spend the summer?"

Lily just looked at Miley she had no clue what her friend had up her sleeve, then an idea hit her.

"Some cool Hannah event?" she asked slyly thinking she had figured out what her friend was getting at.

"Nope" replied Miley gleefully shaking her head and sending her curls flying "Hannah is not going to make a single appearance all summer and nether is Lola. This summer it's all Miley and Lily all the time"

"Really?" asked Lily, she was so surprised that she finally realest Miley's shoulders witch she had been holding ever since she had managed to catch her.

"Really" Miley replied her smile just kept getting bigger.

Lily looked over her shoulder at the two boys' behind her; it was obvious that Oliver was as confused as she was. It was also obvious that Jackson knew exactly what was going on but was too scared of his little sister to spoil her moment.

"OK I give in" Lily said "Where are we spending the summer?"

"Lily my friend you and I are going to Camp Rock" Miley crowed shooting her fist into the air and leting out another loud squeal.

Lily was frozen to the spot staring at her friend with wide eyes.

"You're not screaming" Miley commented

"Why aren't you screaming" she demanded sounding just like Lily had years ago.

Lily quickly moved from shocked to panicked

"We're going to Camp Rock" she said almost hyperventilating.

"Yeah" said Miley with barely concealed excitement.

"Lily Likey" she asked with a huge grin.

"No" Lily gasped out sitting down fast.

"Lily no likey, Lily can't breath, Lily needs a paper bag"

Jackson threw a paper bag in Lily's general direction from his hiding place in the kitchen; he was staying well out of her reach.

Miley watched as Lily breathed into her bag.

"I thought you would want to go" Miley said gently.

Lily shook her head vigorously.

"Miley – I – have – no – musical – ability" Lily said between gasps before going back to her bag.

"Sure you do" Miley reassured her

"Like –what" Lily asked still gasping for air

"Well you can-" Miley began

"Then there's-" she continued

"You can- Your" Miley looked to Jackson and Oliver helplessly

"Cheerleader" Jackson hissed under his breath

"You were a cheerleader" Miley stated confidently "That takes rhythm"

Suddenly Oliver took a coughing fit but every cough sounded like the word "Rap"

"And you and Ollie are always doing your little raps"

None of this seemed to help Lily; she was still hyperventilating into her paper bag.

"Shane Gray is going to be there" Miley said in a rush desperately playing her ace card.

Instantly the hyperventilating stopped.

"Secret pop star best friend say what" Lily asked quickly

"Shane Gray is going to be a special celebrity instructor this summer" Miley explained.

"Seriously Shane - connect 3 - Gray?" Lily asked shocked

Miley just nodded

"Epppp" Lily let out a squeal of her own "When do we leave" she asked all of her panic now forgotton as she and Miley happy danced around the front room together.

_that's it for now let me know what you think, I know there wasn't any real Camp Rock stuff yet but that will come in the next chapter I promise. More will be up as soon as I find time to type it. _

_Thanks for reading_

_Millie_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: the disclaimer from chapter one applys to all of the chapters in this story_

_AN: so here is chapter 2 I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think._

**Chapter 2**

One week later an over excited Miley and a still slightly terrified Lily had enough cloths to last them three summers crammed into their cabin at Camp Rock. Their Miley and Lily closet's had been supplemented with a few of Hannah and Lola's outfits as well as the five last minute shopping trips that Miley insisted that they needed.

They were sharing a four bed cabin with one other girl thought they had yet to meet her. The girls had arrived two hour's ago by the time they had reached their cabin their room mate (who was obviously a seasoned camper) had already unpacked and disappeared into the vibrant bustle of music and activity that was Camp Rock.

"You ready?" Miley asked Lily as the two of them were stood in the doorway of their cabin preparing to face their first experience of Camp Rock.

"As I'll ever be" Lily answered with all the bravado that she could muster before jumping onto her skate board and rolling out the door ahead of Miley.

Miley had tried to convince Lily to leave her board at home but Lily had insisted that where she went her skate board went too.

Miley had resorted to getting Jackson to hide Lily's precious board in his bed room but she had under estimated Lily's love for her board. After the brave little sole had followed her board into the disaster zone that was Jackson's room and returned with it unharmed Miley had finally accepted defeat and the skate board had come to Camp Rock.

Miley watched Lily weaving in and out of the many campers that littered the pathways, she couldn't believe that she was so agile on her board yet so clumsy on her own two feet.

Miley finally managed to catch up with Lily once she dismounted and tucked her board securely under her arm. They were going to have the best summer ever Miley could feel it, nothing and no one could spoil Camp Rock for them.

Miley's happy thoughts were chased away by a flash of blond hair and a fake laugh from somewhere ahead of her.

"What's wrong Miley?" Lily asked wondering why Miley who hadn't been able to keep still for the last week had suddenly frozen.

"Is that who I think it is?" Miley asked her friend

"Who? Where?" Lily asked looking wildly around her

"Blond hair dead ahead" Miley whispered

"Oh my gosh, it's that snobby diva that Hannah met last month, what's her name Tess something" Lily rambled

"Tyler" Miley supplied

"That's it" Lily agreed "Do you think she will recognise you?" She asked.

"I don't think so, we only talked for like a minute before I realized how much I disliked her" Miley recalled "How about you?" she asked

"No, she I quote has no time for flunkeys" Lily reassured Miley.

The two girls were so busy trying to avoid Tess whilst whispering about her that they forgot to pay attention to where they were going, as a result of this Lily ended up colliding with another girl who was also too adsorbed in her surroundings to watch where she was going. The girl stumbled and fell.

"OH my gosh, I'm so sorry" Lily exclaimed helping the slim brunet to her feet "I'm Lily and I'm clumsy"

The girl just laughed "That's fine, I'm Mitchie and so am I"

"Hi, Mitchie I'm Miley and I'm not quite as clumsy as Lily" Miley introduced her self shaking Mitchie's hand.

"You guy's just did each other a big favour" a new voice stated, a petit curly haired girl jumped down from the wooded stage she had been sitting on.

"It's better to bump into each other than Tess" she explained

"Hi I'm Caitlyn Geller camper today top selling music producer tomorrow" she introduced her self.

"Check me out" she told them hitting some keys on the lap top she had with her; suddenly the air was filled with various different drum beats.

"Cool" Mitchie commented "I'm Mitchie and this is Lily and Miley" she said doing the introductions.

The four girls smiled at each other but didn't get a chance to say anything because at that moment an over excited woman drew their attention to the stage.

The woman on stage turned out to be Dee LaDuke the camp's music director she made everyone sing hello, Lily mimed along.

Dee enthusiastically explained the aim of Camp Rock, she was just so happy you had to smile she even made Smiley Miley look like a misery guts.

Lily had to wonder why Miley was so desperate to come here she had already found her sound, sure no one knew it was hers but she still had it and she had made a successful career for herself by sharing it with the world.

She wondered even more why Miley had bought her along for the ride. Lily had also found her sound, sure it resembled some one strangling a whole bag full of cats but hers and she was going to keep it to herself, for everyone's sake.

Lily couldn't help but let her eyes wander away from Dee, there was so much to see at Camp Rock that she wasn't sure that one summer would be enough time to see all of it.

When she noticed a long black limo pull up near the main entrance she was surprised, Tess seemed the kind to turn up in a limo but no one else she had seen was screaming Diva.

Things became clear when a tall male figure lurched out of the limo with a guitar on his back.

Lily was an expert on boy body language it came from growing up with Oliver. A lurch like that could mean one of two things.

1) Some one had pushed the boy out of the limo extremely hard or 2) he was in such a bad mood that he was throwing a strop like a five year old witch caused him to lose control of his body's movements.

If the boy was who she thought he was and the press was to be believed then Lily would have guessed at option 2 though option 1 was still a very real possibility. Ether way Lily was pretty sure the special celebrity instructor had arrived.

Miley turned to talk to Lily as Dee left the stage but Lily was looking up towards the main entrance and all of her attention was focused on some thing up there. Miley thought she saw a car pulling away but she couldn't be sure.

"Is she alright" Caitlyn asked indicating to Lily's zoned out expression.

"Oh yeah" Miley said in an off handed tone "It happens all the time"

Just then Lily seemed to snap back to reality

"Sorry" she said "Did you say something?" She asked Caitlyn.

"Ya see" Miley commented "you'll get used to it after a while"

Mitchie couldn't help but smile at Miley and Lily; she didn't need to be told that they were best friends she could tell just by looking at them.

"So where are you guy's from?" she asked them

"Malabo" Lily told her

"Tennessee originally but Malabo Now" said Miley

"Cool" said Caitlyn and Mitchie at once this caused all four girls to laugh.

"What do your parents do" Caitlyn asked

"Daddy wrights' songs and tries to keep Jackson out of trouble" Miley said

"Jackson?" Mitchie and Caitlyn asked together.

"Her big brother" Lily explained before answering for her self "My Mom work's as a school secretary, except not right now seen as schools out but you know what I mean"

"What about you guy's" Miley asked what do your folks do"

"Mine worked on cruse ships for ages but they became Producers a few years ago" said Caitlyn

"My Dad owns a hard ware store and my Mom runs a catering busyness" Mitchie told them.

"Oh I wish you Mom was careering here the food last year was awful, they burn everything and I mean every thing, how on earth do you manage to burn salads" Caitlyn complained

"Actual she is" Mitchie said with a smile "I'm Mitchie Torres camper now kitchen assistant later"

The girls shared another laugh bur Mitchie suddenly stopped laughing and checked her watch.

"Oh shoot I'm late, I was meant to turn into a kitchen assistant 10 minutes ago, I've got to go help my Mom"

Mitchie made to run off towards the kitchen but Lily stopped her by catching hold of her arm "Why don't we come too" she said

"What?" asked Mitchie

"Yeah, many hand's make light work" said Miley with her trade mark smile.

"Besides its kind of our fault you late" said Caitlyn.

Mitchie considered there offer for a moment

"OK" she said "but only if your sure"

"We're sure" Lily reassured her. Mitchie gave her new friends a warm smile before leading the way to the kitchen.

_for reading_

_Millie_


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Wow three chapters in two days that's a record for me. I hope you enjoy this chapter and please let me know what you think._

**Chapter 3**

"Hey Mom" Mitchie called out as she and the others entered the kitchen. Her Mom was searching the shelves for some ingredients and answered her with out turning around.

"Hey sweetie, how are thing's going so far?" she asked

"Really good, great actually" Mitchie said with a smile.

Connie was surprised when she finally did turn around she had expected to find her daughter stood in the middle of the big industrial kitchen but instead of one girl there were four. Her daughter, two curly haired brunets and a blond with a skate board.

"Mitchie" she asked in a puzzled tone

"Oh" said Mitchie understanding "These are my friends Caitlyn, Miley and Lily" Mitchie introduced each girl in turn.

"It's very nice to meet you" Connie said giving each girl a bright smile. A moment later her smile faded as a sudden thought struck her.

"You haven't gotten into trouble already have you girl's?" she asked. Brown (Camp Rock's owner) had warned her that kitchen duty was used as a punishment in some cases.

"Oh no, nothing like that Mrs Torres" Miley assured her

"We're the reason Mitchie is late" explained Caitlyn

"So we came to help to make up for it" Miley concluded

"Oh that's very sweet girl's but not necessary" said Connie

"We want to help Mrs T" said Lily

"If that OK" Miley finished politely

"Well we could always use some extra hands around here" Connie conceded "Ok everyone grab a work shirt" Connie commanded each of the four girls rushed in a different direction quick compiling to Connie order.

"So any of you girls done much cooking before" Connie asked her newly enquired helpers.

"Me and Daddy cook together all the time" answered Miley

"Grate" said Connie "Have you ever made hamburgers?" she asked.

Miley answered with a bid grin and a vigorous nod "We make the best burgers in all of Malabo" she told Connie.

"Well then" Connie said with a grin "you and Mitchie are on the hamburgers" as she led the two girls over to a huge pile of hamburger meat.

"Caitlyn can you wash and chop salad?" Connie asked

"No problem" stated Caitlyn as she began to rinse a whole lattice under the tap.

"Now Lily what shall we do with you" Connie wondered aloud

"Please don't give me anything that can burn" Lily pleaded

"OK" said Connie "how about-"

"Don't trust her with anything too sharp Mrs Torres" Miley cut in

"Why" Connie asked Miley

"If you do Lily will not finish the summer with all ten fingers" Miley stated as a matter of fact

"Is that true?" Connie asked Lily

"Well- kind a- sort a- yes- probably" Lily admitted going red with embarrassment. Connie smiled kindly at the blushing girl.

"Well Lily can you butter the buns for the hot dogs and hamburgers?" Connie asked.

"Sure" Lily said with a bright smile as Connie led her to her very own work station.

A few minutes later Connie couldn't help but smile at the new voluntary members of her work force. The girls made a good team, Mitchie and Miley were up to their elbows in hamburger meat but they were chattering cheerfully none the less.

Caitlyn obviously wasn't new to kitchen work she was competently washing and chopping salad while talking to Lily and the knife she was using had never once gotten close to her fingers.

Lily who Connie could tell had little faith in herself when it came to any thing new seemed to have forgotten all of her initial reservations as she laughed with Caitlyn. She seemed to be cutting and buttering the buns without really noticing what she was doing.

Out of habit Connie turned on the radio and a connect 3 song flooded the room. Each of the girls began to sway to the music, Miley and Caitlyn sang along they both had lovely voices but Connie wouldn't have expected anything less considering she was at Camp Rock.

"So I hear there's an open mike night tonight" She asked smiling at the girls.

"Yeah" Mitchie confirmed she had a suspicion that she knew where her mother was going with this.

"Are any of you girls going to sing?" Connie asked

All four girls answered at once

"Not tonight" said Miley

"Not yet" said Caitlyn

"Not going to happen" said Lily

"In front of all those people? No way" said Mitchie

Connie smiled again she could tell that in Lily Mitchie had found a like minded friend at least when it came to performing in public but both Miley and Caitlyn had more confidents they weren't saying no out right they were just biding their time.

Connie fully intended to encourage and support all four girls thought out the summer but she would deal with Mitchie's lack of confidents first.

"Sweetie I hear you in you room. You're really good. Moms honour" she said complete with a Boy Scout salute.

"You got to believe in yourself" she urged "And if your nevus, so what everyone is nevus" Connie could see she was getting no where with this but she made one last attempt at getting thought to her daughter.

That's why I'm making so much food tonight people eat when their nevus"

"Not me" said Mitchie looking at the pile of meat that she and Miley had made very little head way into

"I don't think I can eat another burger. Ever" she put all of her enfaces on the last word.

"OK" Said Connie "Why don't I help Miley finish up here you take the trash out to the dumpster and then set up in the mess hall"

"I'll help you Mitchie" Lily said with a smile "I'm done here"

Connie checked out Lily's station "Good job Lily" she commented

"Thanks Mrs T" said Lily before she and Mitchie left the Kitchen carrying a trash bag each.

On their way to the dumpster Mitchie and Lily had to pass cabin vibe that housed Tess and her back up girls Ella and Peggy.

As the girls passed they could hear loud singing coming from inside. The two girls crept up to the door bringing their trash bags with them.

Inside Tess was centre stage singing her heart out with Ella and Peggy in their back up positions oooing and arring along with her.

"OTT much" Lily whispered to Mitchie. Before Mitchie could reply Tess spun around to yell at Ella and Peggy for something making Lily and Mitchie duck for cover.

The two girls snuck away while they could, not daring to make a sound until they were a safe distance away.

"Wow she is really good" said Mitchie

"If a little high strung" Lily said with a laugh "Miley is way better and I bet you are to" Lily assured her

"You really shouldn't listen to my Mom" Mitchie said "she has to say good stuff she my Mom"

"And maybe you should listen to you Mom, if she didn't think you could sing she wouldn't be trying to get you to do this open mike thing, she wouldn't set you up to be embarrass she's your Mom"

Mitchie just smiled what Lily had just said actually made sense.

When the girls lifted the lid of the camps huge dumpster to get rid of their trash bags a pile of papers was court by the wind and blown out of the dumpster and along one of the many woodland paths.

"Oh shoot" said Mitchie as she slammed the lid down.

"I'll go after them, you go set up the mess hall" said Lily running off after the papers before Mitchie could say anything.

Lily court most of the papers quickly but there was just one peace that kept eluding her.

She was so busy watching the paper that she was unaware of her surroundings until she crashed into someone.

The someone court hold of her using only one hand. He was strong enough to keep her from hitting the ground using just that one hand the other was holding his phone to his ear.

"Watch it Blondie" He snapped at her before turning away from her.

Lily watched in shock as Shane Gray marched away from her. He really was the jerk that the press made him out to be, he didn't even give her the chance to say sorry.

She had to pass him again on her way to the mess hall. The phone was still stuck to his ear but it must have connected now because he was complaining loudly about needing hair product to whoever was on the other end.

Lily smiled it was a shame he had been so rude to her earlier because she could have helped him. About half of one of Miley's suitcases was full of various hair products and Lily was sure that Miley wouldn't miss a couple of bottles.

Lily hear loud squeals a few seconds later and assumed that Shane had been spotted by some overly enthusiastic fans and she didn't even feel slightly sorry for him.

When Lily entered the mess hall Mitchie had already set everything up.

Lily looked around for her friend and found her sat at the piano near the window. Lily was about to say Hi when Mitchie began to sing and play. Mitchie was unbelievably good she took Lily's breath away and it was not just Lily that was listening to her.

Shane was hiding in the bushes beside the mess hall waiting for the girls that had chased him to lose interest.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. The song was about being who you truly are, knowing yourself and telling the rest of the world all about you thought your music.

Finally the beautiful voice faded away. Shane got ready to make a run for the mess hall he was sure his fans would move on soon.

In the mess hall Mitchie had just found out she had an audience.

"Mitchie that was amazing" lily gushed clapping enthusiastically.

"Oh no you hear that?" Mitchie blushed

"Yeah you were so good" said Lily

"OK well now it's your turn" said Mitchie

"What?" Lily gasped

"You hear me sing now I get to hear you" Mitchie explained

"Oh no, Mitchie I can't sing, I really can't"

"Well" said Mitchie "If you can't sing for me now I can just sit here and wait until everyone turns up for dinner, then you get to sing in front of all of them" Mitchie said slyly

"You wouldn't" Lily gasped

"Oh wouldn't I?" Mitchie asked the truth was she wouldn't but Lily didn't need to know that.

"Now or later witch one is it?" Mitchie asked

"Oh OK now" Lily snapped "But remember you asked for it"

Lily took a deep breath and began to sing. The song was not an original like Mitchie's had been. It was a very old song it had been stuck in her head ever since she and Miley had watched sleeping beauty last week but while it was stuck in there Lily had changed it up a little.

Shane was losing patients, he was about to make a brake for for the mess hall and just hope the girls didn't see him but he froze in his track when he head the second voice.

It was different from the first one. The voice was timid and untrained but it was the most beautiful voice he had ever heard it was so honest and venerable.

A flash of inspiration hit Shane; he pulled out his phone and set it to record. He held the phone up as high as he dared; he had acted as fast as he could but he only managed to catch to chorus.

"# Once upon a time I dreamed we be together in love for ever. Once upon a night I wished for a never, a never ending. Once upon a time, once upon a night, once upon a wish, once upon dream #"

Shane peered over the bushes his fan club had finally disappeared. He raced up the steps and into the mess hall but it was empty there was no singe that any one had ever been there.

Back in the kitchen Mitchie was trying to tell Lily how good her voice was but Lily was having none of it and neither was Miley. Both girls stubbornly refused to believe that Lily could sing after all the audio evidence of the last time she had tried to. Nether of them stopped to think that maybe Lily voice had matured and improved with time.

Then and there Mitchie made a vow that by the end of this summer both Miley and Lily would see just how talented Lily really was.

Across the camp Shane was making a vow of his own that he would find out who it was that had been singing in the mess hall.

_Thanks for reading _

_Millie_


	4. Chapter 4

_AN 1: Here's the next chapter. I need to give my younger brother Lander a big shout out for all the help he gave me on this one. So thanks Lander. Thank you as well to everyone who has reviewed this story and those who put it on favourite story alert._

**Chapter 4**

Connie watched as Mitchie gathered up a selection of tops and bottoms

-Some of witch were not hers- and threw them into a bag on her bed.

"Mitchie honey what are you doing?" she finally asked

"I'm going up to Lily, Miley and Caitlyn's cabin were all getting ready for the open mike night together and I have to find something to ware" Mitchie explained as if it was the most obvious and important thing in the world.

"Well I've got all the food set up so you princess are free to go where you please" Connie said

"But honey" she added "This is camp not a fashion show"

That was exactly what Caitlyn and Lily had said when Miley and Mitchie had started to freak out earlier over what to ware tonight.

"Mom have you seen these kids? My usual is not going to cut it and nether is the others that's why we have to work together on this" Mitchie explained to her mom before adding more to herself than anyone else "Whether Caitlyn and Lily like it or not"

Connie couldn't pretend that she wasn't surprised by the turn of events.

"Oh honey" she said comfortingly

"I think you and your friends are cute"

Mitchie just looked at her

"In a non-mom way, totally" Connie said trying to sound hip.

"This is safe" Mitchie said with a sigh of relief adding a green shirt to the bag.

"It's also mine" said Connie "Sweetie wear your own clothes and let Lily and Caitlyn wear what they like" she warned her daughter

Mitchie carried on rushing around the room as if she hadn't heard a word her mother said

Connie sighed and decided to let Mitchie have the shirt if dressing up tonight was that important to her but she wasn't going to let the issue of her friends clothes drop.

She stopped Mitchie as she tried to leave the cabin.

"Mitchie you are going to let the other girls ware what they want, are we clear?" she said sternly

"But mom-" Mitchie tried to protest

"Michelle Torres you leave those girls alone or you spend the night right here with me" Connie told her. Mitchie knew her mother meant what she said, there was no room for negotiation when she used Mitchie's full name.

"OK Mom I promise" Mitchie said with a sigh.

Connie smiled brightly at her before stepping away from the door she had been blocking.

"Have a good time tonight honey and tell the girls I said hi" Connie called after her rapidly disappearing daughter.

Mitchie stood on the porch of the girl's cabin waiting for someone to answer the door.

Finally Lily opened the door, seeing Mitchie she let out a fake gasp of sock and fear

"Caitlyn run" she cried "Save yourself her reinforcements have arrived"

"Ha ha very funny" Mitchie said walking thought the door

"Don't worry you guys are safe my mom made me promise not to restyle you if you don't want me to"

"Thank goodness" said Lily crossing her arms over her chest

"Yeah" said Caitlyn coming to stand next to Lily

"I had to lock myself in the bath room for an hour before Miley gave up on me, that's not an experience I want to repeat in a hurry"

Mitchie looked over her two friends outfits, Lily wore brightly coloured combat trousers with all different colour pockets, a v-neck t-shirt and a zip up hooded top along with a patch work beanie hat. Her blond hair was down with a few tiny braids running though it.

Caitlyn was warring purple leggings with a green t-shirt covered with rainbow coloured rain clouds, her hair was also down. She was warring a checked sweat band on her wrist and a funky studded belt around her waist.

Mitchie couldn't help but smile as she looked at her friends. The two girls stood defiantly before her waiting for her to pass comment on what they were wearing.

Mitchie would never have worn ether outfit but they suited the girls that were wearing them and they were obviously comfortable in them.

"You guy look great" Mitchie told them and she meant it.

"Mom says hi" she said passing on her mother's message.

"Where's Miley" she asked suddenly realising she hadn't seen her other friend yet

"Here" called Miley coming out of the bathroom, she was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and an extremely spackle gold top. She finished her look with a pair of very high heeled black boots.

"Wow" said Mitchie as she took in Miley's look.

"It's not too much is it?" Miley asked

"Are you going to change if we say yes?" asked Lily

Miley gave her best friend a look that clearly read you know me better than that before answering "No"

"Then it's absolutely fine" said Caitlyn witch made Lily snigger behind her hand.

Mitchie disappeared into the bathroom to get ready. She settled on wearing her mother's shirt with a chunky brown belt and simple trousers.

She was pretty sure she had made the right choice when she showed her outfit to her friends.

"Cool look Mitchie" Caitlyn told her

"I like it" said Lily

"You look great" Miley smiled

The girls spent another fifteen minutes on finishing touches well Miley and Mitchie did. Lily and Caitlyn sat around for fifteen minutes getting more and more board and hungry.

Finally the extremely board and hungry girls decided that the best plan of action was to divide and conquer.

Lily was forcibly removing Mitchie from the cabin while Caitlyn was throwing Miley's make up into the bag she had spent ten minutes deciding to take with her.

Miley was just checking her eye shadow in the mirror when Caitlyn called over to her.

"Hey Hannah toss me your wallet"

Without thinking Miley picked up the wallet that was on her dressing table and threw it to Caitlyn.

Lily who had seen the whole thing froze with Mitchie half way out the door. Miley realizing what she had just done turned slowly toward Caitlyn who was smirking knowingly at her.

Mitchie had been so busy fighting Lily that she had missed the whole thing but she soon realized she had missed something when the cabin fell completely silent.

The silence didn't last long

"I knew it" Caitlyn crowed "Ever since I herd you singing in the kitchen I knew it was you"

"Who" asked Mitchie wondering what she had missed

"Hannah Montana" Caitlyn said dangerously close to a squeal.

Lily shoved Mitchie back thoght the cabin door and slammed it shut behind them.

"Oh no no no" said Miley waving both hands in front of her

"I'm not Hannah, you must be hearing things I'll bet it was the fumes in the kitchen"

"Fumes, what fumes?" asked Mitchie

"Er- the- em" Miley was floundering so Lily cut in

"The lettuce fumes" she said

"Lettuce fumes?" Mitchie and Caitlyn said together

"Lettuce fumes" Miley almost growled at Lily who just looked at her and shrugged

Miley smiled and tried to make it work

"Yeah, haven't you heard that if you breath in too many lettuce fumes it can mess with you hearing making one thing or person sound like another" she explained with a large false smile

Caitlyn didn't look convinced and Mitchie still looked confused so Lily did what she could to back up her best friend.

"You really haven't heard about it" she asked sounding shocked

"Some famous English doctor has just done a whole big study on it"

Caitlyn just sighed a shook her head

"Nice try guys" she said "But my dad is Jerry Gellar"

Miley's fake smile faded as did Lily's

"As in Hannah's producer Jerry Gellar?" Lily asked

"That's right" Caitlyn confirmed "I would know Hannah's voice any where" She told them.

Miley smiled and finally gave in

"OK" Miley conceded slowly "I am Hannah but you can't tell a sole"

"What?" asked Mitchie unable to believe what she was hearing

"Miley leads a double life" Lily explained "A normal every day life as Miley Stewart and a not so normal not every day life as Hannah Montana"

Mitchie looked at Lily as if she had suddenly grown a second head.

"Have you all gone nuts, this is crazy, I don't believe any of this" she said shaking her head.

Thinking fast Lily grabbed a hair brush off her bed side table and threw it to Miley.

"Show her Miles" she ordered.

Without any hesitation Miley bought the hair brush to her lips and began to belt out one of Hannah's biggest hits.

"# You get the best of both worlds chill it out take is slow then you rock out the show. You get the best of both girls without the shades and the hair you can go any where #"

Miley didn't need to sing any more because the look of complete and utter shock on Mitchie's face told them she believed them.

"You're Hannah Montana" she said slowly

"Yes" Miley replied just as slowly waiting nervously for Mitchie's reaction.

"Oh my gosh your Hannah Montana" Mitchie squealed jumping up and down on the spot.

"That's right she is" said Lily said like she was talking to a five year old "But no one else can know" she reminded Mitchie

"OK" said Mitchie taking a deep breath "I'm good now" she reassured the others

"So you're Hannah Montana that's cool" Mitchie said to Miley using her most casual tone and giving Miley a bight smile.

"Wow" said Miley with a laugh "You reacted so much better than Lily"

"Yeah" Lily agreed and laughed along before suddenly realizing what she had just agreed to.

"Hey" she cried making the other three girls laugh harder.

Once they had all clamed down Caitlyn looked at the clock

"We had better get a move on guys" she said "Or the open mike night will be over before we even get there"

The four girl all grabed anything they wanted to take with them and left the cabin in a hurry not wanting to miss the the start of the open mick night

_AN 2: I have actually run out of pre written chapters now but I will try and update each weekend. If you are enjoying this story I have made a play list of all the songs featured in it on You Tube. If you're interested it's on my channel. My name there is ConzSis. There aren't many songs on there at the moment because I'm not adding them until I post the chapter they feature in._

_Thanks for reading_

_Millie_

_P.S the connect 3 song that was playing in the kitchen last chapter was burning up (Lander's idea not mine)_


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: Here chapter five I think this will be it for this weekend but you never know I might get some up tomorrow. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter I didn't really want to write it but it had to be done. Things will start getting more interesting soon I promise :0) I _

**Chapter 5**

When the girls arrived at the open night it seemed to already be well under way.

"Caitlyn!" Multiple voice called out almost as soon as they walked thought the door

"Hi guys" Caitlyn called back leading her new friends over to meet her old ones.

Mitchie, Miley and Lily watched as Caitlyn hugged each of the three people that had called out to her.

"Guys, this is Miley, Lily and Mitchie it's their first year" Caitlyn said starting the introductions "And this is Lola, Barron and Sander a few of my fellow Camp Rock veterans" she finished with a smile

Shortly after greetings were exchanged Lola was called up onto the stage by Dee. She was the first performance of the night.

Lola totally rocked; she was so good that Miley and Lily were actually rendered speechless.

Part way thought Lola's song Barron and Sander along with a few other boys got up to dance along.

"Wow, she is amazing" Mitchie said voicing the thoughts that the others couldn't

"Yeah she should be. Her mom's on Broadway Caitlyn explained

"Broadway, wow" Mitchie gasped looking at Lola in ore.

"But the kids around here don't care about that. It's all about the bling. That's why Tess run's this camp" Caitlyn explained

Miley and Lily understood from meeting Tess before as Hannah and Lola but Mitchie was confused.

"Why?" she asked

"Tess's mom is T.J Tyler" Lily told her

"The T.J Tyler?" Mitchie asked in shock "She's got like a trillion Grammy's"

"A trillion and one I think" Caitlyn said unable to stop herself from laughing at her friend she meets Hannah Montana and after a very minor melt down is cool as a cucumber but she finds out that the camps mean girl is the daughter of T.J Tyler and she gets all star struck.

"From the way she treats people I'm pretty sure that Tess thinks she's the one with the Grammy's" said Miley

"Well she kind of is, at least in her own eyes" said Caitlyn

"You see the bracelet she's wearing? Her mom adds one charm for every Grammy" Caitlyn explained pointing out Tess's chunky gold charm bracelet.

As if she knew they were talking about her Tess began to make her way over to the four girls with an over confident swagger in her step and Ella and Peggy in tow.

"Great something wicked this way comes" Caitlyn said with a role of her eyes.

"Hey Caitlyn" Tess greeted in a surgery sweet tone "How's the folks still wowing them on the cruise ships?" she asked causing Ella and Peggy to giggle behind her.

Miley and Mitchie may have only met Caitlyn today but they could tell that she was going to blow if she and Tess continued this little chat of theirs. One look at Lily told them she was quite happy to let Caitlyn blow up at Tess, so it was up to them to make sure she didn't get into a fight on her first night.

"Actually-" Caitlyn began in a voice that shook with barely contained anger.

"Hi I'm Mitchie" Mitchie jumped in

"And I'm Miley" said Miley following Mitchie's lead

"I love you mom" Mitchie said acting like a complete fan girl

"Me too" Said Miley doing the same

"Of cause you do, who doesn't?" Tess asked rhetorically

"I don't" answered Lily

"What?" Tess turned on the other blond with angry eyes

"Oh I'm not saying she's bad" Lily said off handily "Just that she not the best out there, I mean Hannah Montana is SO much better" Lily's voice went higher and higher as she spoke making her sound more and more like a fan girl"

"That's SO true" Said Caitlyn in a voice that matched Lily's

"She is so pretty and fashionable" Lily gushed

"And sweet and nice" Caitlyn sighed

"I love all of her songs" Lily fake squealed dancing on the spot

"Me too" Caitlyn gasped "Witch is you favourite" She asked

"I love, love, love rock star" Lily answered excitably now jumping up and down

"Me too" Caitlyn squealed joining hands with Lily and jumping up and down with her.

"Whatever" Said Tess with a role of her eyes but she walked away with much less swagger than she arrived with.

As soon as Tess tuned her back Caitlyn and Lily stopped jumping. Lily Held he hand up above her head before saying "Meet me up high girl"

Caitlyn high fived Lily with a smirk "Lily and Caitlyn one Tess and her cronies nil" she said with a smile.

Miley just rolled her eyes at her friend's behaviour but Mitchie couldn't help but smile at their somewhat strange show of solidarity.

Once the Tess busyness was over the girls had a grate night, none of them got up to sing but they all encouraged each other to do so. They hung out with Lola, Barron and Sander most of the night and at Barron's instance ended up dancing along to almost every performance.

Connie's food was a big hit thought Sander and Barron did pretend to choke on it when they found out that Caitlyn, Mitchie, Miley and Lily had helped to prepare it.

Once the night was over the four girls headed back to the cabin that Mitchie shared with Connie. When the girls walked in Connie was sitting on her bed surrounded by a pile of cook books.

"Can you believe not one of these books has a recipe for chilli for three hundred?" she asked the girls

"You don't need a recipe mom" Mitchie told her everyone loves your food its official"

"Really" Connie asked in disbelief

"Campers honour" Mitchie told her flashing the same scout salute that her mom had used earlier that day.

"So how was the open mike night? Did any of you sing?" she asked

"No we didn't" Mitchie answered for all the girls

"But we had a really good time" she reassured her mom "and it turns out that the girls have a spare bed in their cabin and we were wondering-"

Connie didn't even let Mitchie finish her question.

"Of cause you can move in with the girl's sweetie" she said

"Really" Mitchie gasped

"Yes really said Connie smiling "But I'm still going to need you in the kitchen" She warned Mitchie

"Of cause" said Mitchie "I'll even get up extra eerily" she told her mom

"So will we" Miley chipped in

"Thanks guys" Mitchie said with a smile she had given up trying to convince the others that they didn't need to help her and her mom but she had every intention of sneaking out tomorrow morning with out waking them.

"Now if you girls will excuse me I've got to get back to these cook books, I got a rep to protect" Connie told them.

Mitchie, Miley, Lily and Caitlyn each grabbed some of Mitchie's stuff and said good night to Connie, Promising to see her bright and early the next day, before retuning to the cabin that the four of them were going to be sharing until the end of camp.

"welcome to your new home" Miley announced as Mitchie walk thought the door, Mitchie couldn't wipe the smile off her face this summer was going to be so much better that she had hoped.

_Let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading_

_Millie_


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: Hi everyone here is chapter 6. I have been off work ill all weak and stuck in bed most of that time so most of this was written while I was taking strong cold medication. Thank you SO much to everyone who has reviewed this story and those who put it on favourites or alerts. I'm so glad that other people are enjoying this story too as it is my favourite out of all the stories I have up on fan fiction. This chapter is where things really start to change so let me know what you think._

**Chapter 6 **

Mitchie's alarm clock went off just as the sun began to filter trough the cabins windows. She shut it off quickly and looked at the girls in the beds around her; thankfully they were all still asleep.

As quietly as she could Mitchie slipped on her jeans and t-shirt, she carried her shoes in her hand intending to put them on once she was outside because going bare foot she was less likely to wake everyone up.

Just as she was about to slip out door Mitchie court her foot on Lily's skate board that had been left in the door way. She managed to stop her self from falling by grabbing onto the door frame however to do this she had to drop her shoes. They landed hard on the wooded floor sounding like a thunder clap in the otherwise silent cabin.

Both Miley and Caitlyn shot up right in their beds, Lily just snuggled into her pillows before mumbling

"I thought you might try to leave us behind so I bobby trapped the door"

Wordlessly a still half asleep Miley and Caitlyn got up and began to get dressed while Mitchie sat on the end of Lily's bed to put her shoes on. Lily finally dragged herself out of bed but only after Mitchie had stolen all of her covers and beaten her over the head with her pillow numerous times.

Ten minute's later all four girls were washed, dressed and walking though the kitchen door.

"Good morning girls" Connie greeted them brightly "You up early"

"Tell me about it" said Caitlyn with a yawn

"Oh Mitchie you should have left your friends to sleep" Connie scolded her daughter looking sympathetically at Lily and Caitlyn who looked like they were ready to go back to bed.

"I tried" Mitchie insisted "But someone bobby trapped the door" she explained looking directly at Lily.

"What's on the menu this morning Mrs Torres" asked Miley quickly changing the subject.

"Oh Miley please call me Connie" Connie told the smiling girl who seemed to be the most awake of all the girls.

"This morning we are have Oat meal, pancakes, bacon and scrambled eggs" she said answering Miley's question.

Miley, Lily and Caitlyn all looked at her wide eyed

"Will we get all of that ready in time" asked Lily glancing at her watch.

Connie and Mitchie looked at one another and just smiled

"No sweat" they both said.

That morning Lily got a crash course from Connie on how to make pancakes that people could actually eat while Caitlyn made Oat Meal, Miley scrambled eggs and Mitchie fried Bacon. In no time at all the food was prepared and set up in the mess hall.

"Wow, we did it" Lily stated as she watched the campers swoop down on the food tables.

"Yes we did" Miley agreed proudly as she finished her pancakes "By the way good job with the pancakes Lilz" she added

"Yeah there really good" Caitlyn confirmed

"Thanks guys" Lily mumbled and began to blush

"So who's looking forward to singing class?" Mitchie asked quickly dawning attention away from Lily's cooking. (She received a grateful smile from Lily for doing so)

"I'm really excited" said Miley with a big smile

"Me to" said Caitlyn "singing class is one of my favourites"

"Well if we're all done here we should probably get going" Said Mitchie eagerly she couldn't' wait to get to class.

The three excited girls hadn't noticed how quite their friend had become. Lily had been dreading singing class ever since Lola had told her about it at the open mike night last night. She had been thinking about it ever since and had decided that it wasn't for her.

The four girls left the mess hall together but only three of them intended to go to class.

"Hey guys I left something in the cabin you go ahead I'll see you there"

Miley just shook her head sadly she highly doubted that they would see Lily anywhere near singing class let alone in the class itself. Miley had told Caitlyn and Mitchie as much earlier but Mitchie was holding out more hope than Miley, singing class was her chance to prove to everyone (including Lily) how well Lily could sing.

"OK" she smiled brightly at Lily "See you there, I'll save you a seat"

"Thanks" said Lily uncomfortably before walking toward the girl's cabin.

Once Lily knew the girls were out of sight she changed direction and ran. She wasn't going to the cabin because once the others realized that she was skipping that would be the first place they would look for her.

She had seen a doc up by the lake yesterday it seemed the perfect place to hide and maybe seeing the lake would stop her form missing the ocean as much. This was the farthest away from the ocean she had ever been she would never had guessed how much she would miss the calming blue mass of water. She missed it so much it was almost a physical ache inside her and she had only been away for two days.

To get to the doc Lily had to pass the instructors cabins but she wasn't worried they all had classes to teach so no one would be there to see her or so she thought.

To say that Shane was in a bad mood this morning would be an understatement. He had been in a bad mood ever since he had arrived but this morning he was in an extra bad mood.

He had been woken up this morning by his uncle Brown tipping a vase full of water over his head. To add insult to injury he had to refill the vase and now was having to put his mattress in the sun to dry because he would not be getting a replacement for the soggy one.

Shane was so wrapped up in his own bad mood that he almost missed the blond who went running past him so fast he half expected to see a pack of angry wolfs on her tail.

Forgetting that he was still dressed in his pyjamas Shane decided to check out what was going on. It didn't take him long to find the blond she was sitting on the doc with her knees drawn up to her chest. She was watching the water with a look in her eyes that Shane could only describe as longing.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" he snapped at her "Don't you have class?"

"Yes I have class but I'm skipping" she answered softly

Shane was so surprised by her quite honest answer that he forgot to be a jerk.

"Why?" he asked sitting down next to her

"I can't sing" she said in the same soft voice she had used before

"Everyone can sing" Shane reassured her, she just gave him a look full of disbelief.

"Not necessarily well" conceded

"I'm awful, no I'm worst than awful I'm make you ear's bleed awful. She told him sadly

"If you believe that why are you even here?" Shane asked

"I came along with my friend, she has an amazing voice" she explained

"So you're going to spend your whole summer skipping?" Shane asked

"Not all of it" She said getting defensive

"Well if you can't sing what can you do?" Shane challenged

"I can dance" she told him

"So you're a dancer?" Shane asked he had to admit form the little he had seen of her as she ran past him earlier she did have a dancers body, all toned and athletic.

"I wouldn't call myself a dancer but I can move" she clarified

Shane shook his head and chuckled

"You know what I think?" He asked

"What?" the girl asked warily

"Your scared" he informed her

"I'm not scared of anything" she snapped her blue eyes flashing with anger

"Really?" asked Shane filling his voice with as much disbelief as he could

"You refuse to even consider that you might be able to sing-

"I can't -" she cried but Shane just gave her a stern look for interrupting

"And" he continued "you don't believe you dance well enough to be a dancer, I don't think you believe in your self enough to try that means your scared"

"I am not" she protested childishly

"Prove it Dancer go to class" he challenged her.

Shane didn't know why he cared if she went to class or not nor did he know why he was enjoying talking to her so much. The truth was talking to the blond that he now thought of as Dancer was the most fun he had had in a long time and didn't want her to miss out an anything that Camp Rock had to offer because she felt insecure.

Dancer was now looking at him with eyes full of exasperation

"First, I'm not that easy to play and second I have a name it's-"

Shane interrupted her "If I know your name I have to report you to Brown for skipping so lets just stick with Dancer" he told her

She heaved a sigh and rolled her eyes "Do I look like a reindeer" she snapped "And don't you have class Prancer?" She asked

"Didn't you hear I'm a star, I can do whatever I like" he said jerky Shane was beginning to rear his ugly hear but her reply pushed him down again.

"No you just think you can" she said with a sad shake of her head

"Look Dancer, it's up to you but won't you friend want you there for her?" he asked

"She'll be fine with out me" she reassured him

"Then don't do it for her do it for you. Chose to try and something amazing might just happen"

Dancer got to her feet and began to dust herself off with a sigh; Shane couldn't help but smile at the thought that he had finally gotten thought to the stubborn beauty.

"Fine" she conceded "But a word of advice, try taking your own advice" she told him before she ran off in the direction she had come leaving Shane and the doc behind her.

When Lily got to the class room that singing class was being held in she peeped trough the small window in the door. The class was full of students but there was no teacher yet, she wondered if this was the class that Shane was meant to be teaching.

She found it hard to believe that she the guy she had just been talking to was the same guy that had snapped at her yesterday.

Lily continued to watch the camper's trough the window they had started their own impromptu jam session. Lily could see Miley and Mitchie clapping along while Caitlyn danced it looked like they were all having fun.

"I think we should get in there, don't you poppet?" whispered a voice beside her making her jump. Lily had be so engrossed in what was going on inside that she hadn't noticed Brown creep up next to her.

There was something about the way Brown looked at her that made her think that he knew she was still thinking of running away even now but he didn't say anything.

"Shall we?" he said holding the door open for her to go first.

Lily quickly snuck in and grabbed the seat next to Mitchie witch she had saved for her, as she had said she would. Brown took his place at the front of the room.

"Hey" Mitchie whispered "Glad you made it"

Lily smiled at her but couldn't reply because just then Brown called Mitchie up to sing.

Mitchie was hesitant at first but with a little encouragement from brown she launched into an original song. She was so good that she shocked the whole class into silence; you could have heard a pin drop.

Lily thought she saw a look of worry in Tess's eyes but it passed so quickly she couldn't be sure.

After class Tess, Ella and Peggy approached the girls.

"Hey Mitchie" Tess greeted nicely

"Can we talk to you alone" she asked shooting Caitlyn, Lily and Miley a dirty look. Mitchie looked unsure but nodded her head.

"We'll be right here" Caitlyn reassured her as she followed Tess.

"So I've been thinking" Tess said "You have to sing with us in final jam. Your vocals in the background would be amazing. We never let new people in out group, particularly ones with such a low social standing but for you I think we can make an exception, so do you want in?" Tess asked

Mitchie did her best to smile politely at Tess she hoped that Tess was just so self adsorbed that she did realise how insulting she was being.

"Thanks Tess but no thanks" she almost spat before retuning to her friends.

"Come on guys, let's go" she told them

None of the four girls even spared Tess a backwards glance as they set off towards the Kitchen.

_Thanks for reading_

_Millie_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

_AN 1: Hi everyone sorry this update took so long but I had a nasty case of writers block and loads of stuff to do for work but I am back in action now and hopefully I won't take so long between up dates again._

Thanks to Tess the girls were late. The four of them ran though the kitchen door so fast that they nearly collided with Connie who was carrying a box of cup cakes.

Mitchie who was the in the lead managed to stop just in time but the other three couldn't they all crashed into Mitchie and the four of them ended up sprawled on the floor.

"Hello girls" Connie laughed as she watched them get to their feet.

"Hi" said Miley, Caitlyn and Lily trying to catch their breath

"Sorry we're late" Mitchie gasped

"Don't worry" Connie told them "the last of the cup cakes are in the oven can you girls start cleaning up for me while I put this batch in the store room" she asked as she left the room.

Lily and Mitchie began to wipe down the surfaces while Miley and Caitlyn started to wash the dishes.

Mitchie picked up a bag of flour to put it away but it was heavier than she expected and slipped out of her fingers. The bag landed on the floor with a dull thump sending huge plumes of flour into the air, most of witch settled on Lily.

Lily stood completely shocked for a moment before a smile spread across her face she picked up a handful of flour and aimed it at Mitchie.

Mitchie squealed and dived out of the way. Lily's handful of flour hit Caitlyn who was standing at one of the kitchens big sinks.

Lily quickly hid behind Miley as Caitlyn got her own flour missile. Caitlyn's shot covered both Miley and Lily; Miley didn't miss a beat before retaliating. Soon squeals and laughter filled the kitchen as a flour fight raged between the four girls. When it was over each of the girls could have passed themselves off as ghosts they were that covered in flour.

"Wow" said Lily looking around the kitchen witch was more of a mess now than it had been when they started to clean up.

"As much fun as that was Connie is going to kill us" said Miley

"Not if we clean it up before she sees it" said Mitchie handing out wash cloths.

The kitchen wasn't as hard to clean up as they had feared it would be, after ten minutes of hard work the only mess left in the kitchen was the girls them self's.

Just as they were about to go clean up they heard someone enter the kitchen.

"Hello?" a male voice called out, the four girls looked at each other for a second before they all dived for cover behind the counter.

"Erm-hello?" the voice called again but none of the girls answered they were all hoping that the boy -who ever he was- would just give up and leave.

Shane looked around the seemingly empty kitchen. He was sure he had heard some one in here a moment ago but they didn't seem to be here now.

Shane turned to leave when he heard some one sneeze behind him.

"I know you're here, I can hear you" he called out.

Shane watched as four heads appeared above the counter. He could tell they were all female but they were so covered in flour that he couldn't tell much else.

"Do you all work here?" he asked

The girls all looked at each other before one of them stepped forward to answer him.

"Yes we do" was all she said

"Wow- you really get into your work" Shane commented

"I'm Shane" he introduced himself before adding "But I'm sure even the kitchen help knows that"

"Of course" said the same girl as before, Shane got the feeling that she was the only one that was going to talk to him.

"It's nice to meet you" she said with a smile

"Actually it's not so nice" he told in a tone that made the smile fall from her face.

"My manager said he sent over my food allergy list but since I couldn't go near my breakfast this morning – you know what just get me who ever is in charge" he snapped.

The three girls that hadn't spoken to him were glairing at him in such a way that he could help but wonder if tomorrow's breakfast would be poisoned.

The strange thing was that one of those pairs of eyes held more hurt than anger. They were blue eyes that seemed vaguely familiar to him.

"Excuse me" said the spokes woman bringing his attention back to her

"What?" asked Shane in an impatient tone

"Your kind of being a jerk" she pointed out

"And you are?" Shane asked he was shocked he couldn't believe that this nameless kitchen girl was daring to speak to him like this.

"A person" she told him "There is a way to talk to a person and that's not it" she said her voice getting angrier and angrier as she went along

Shane was now beyond shocked he couldn't get over this girls boldness.

"Well- err" Shane stammered "I'll have them send it over again" he told her

"Fine" she said giving him a look that made him feel like he was being dismissed by an angry teacher.

Shane turned to leave he was anxious to get away from the kitchen and the slightly scary girls that worked there but he was stopped by the leader clearing her throat loudly

Shane wasn't sure what she wanted him to do but she was clearly waiting for him to do something, he took a guess at "Thank you"

Right before he walked out the door Shane heard her say

"Much better" in the most condescending tone he had ever heard.

Once Shane had left the girl hurried back to their cabin to clean up and get ready for Hip Hop Dance class.

Lily was the last one thought the door and she slammed is so hard behind her that the whole cabin shuck.

"Wow Lily" said Caitlyn "Just because Shane was a jerk to us doesn't mean you have to take it out on the door"

"He is not just a jerk" Lily seethed "He is a big headed, arrogant jerk with a dual personality" she told them hastily pulling cloths out of her closet and slamming everything she could along the way.

"Choose to believe what a wind bag" she muttered angrily as she tried to brush the flour out of her hair.

"OK Lily" Miley snapped "Ether share it with the class or stop beating up the cabin" she ordered.

Lily sat down on her bed heavily with a sigh.

"That jerk made me think he wasn't a jerk" she told her friends miserably

"What?" gasped Caitlyn

"How?" asked Mitchie

Lily took a deep breath a blew it out to calm herself down before explaining about her attempt to skip class and meeting Shane at the dock, she didn't miss the I told you so look that Miley shot the others when she mentioned she had planed on not going to class.

"It not like he was super nice or sweet or charming or anything like that but he wasn't a jerk" she explained sadly.

"I actually thought for a moment there that there might be normal guy under that pop star image, a nice normal guy at that" she told her friends.

"Well" said Miley thoughtfully "Maybe you were right"

Lily just looked at her like she was mad

"You were in the kitchen a few minutes ago right?" She asked Miley in disbelief

"Yes I was" Miley reassured her friend "And he said he couldn't touch his breakfast, maybe he one of those guys that gets grumpy when he doesn't eat" she said optimistically as she finished getting the flour out of Lily's hair

"I bet Miley's right" said Mitchie warmly "my Dad is like the sunniest guy on the planet but you really shouldn't try talking to him in the morning unless you know his belly is full" she said making the other three girls chuckle.

Caitlyn couldn't think of anything nice to say about Shane so just smiled and patted Lily's hand reassuringly.

"Thanks guy's" Lily said softly giving them a weak smile she didn't know what to think when it came to Shane but she was touched that her friends were trying to comfort her.

_AN 2: Seen as already have it written I thought you might want to know that in the next chapter we get what we have all been waiting for (or at least that my brother and I have been waiting for) a real confrontation between Tess and Lily_

_Thanks for reading Millie_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_AN:1 Hi everyone, wow two posts in one night this is my way of trying to make up for being away for so long so I hope you enjoy it. Just a little warning at this point in the story Shane doesn't know any of the camper's names. So when the story is told form Shane's POV it might be slightly confusing but not overly so. I will put a list of who's who at the bottom just in case._

When the girls arrived a Hip Hop class everyone else was already there, everyone but the teacher that is. They were all looking for some space in the crowded room so they could all stand together.

It was Miley that finally spotted a space in the corner that was big enough for all of them. The only problem was that to get to the corner they would have to walk past where Tess, Ella and Peggy were sitting.

They all walked passed with their heads held high waiting for what ever comment or insult Tess chose to throw their way but she didn't say a thing what she did was much worse.

She let the first three girls pass with out incident but when the last of the girls tried to pass her she spun around quickly with her leg held out a knee height.

"Tess, no" cried an outraged Peggy but it was too late.

Tess's plan was to take the girls legs from under her and send her tumbling to the ground. Her plan would have worked if the girl had not been Lily.

Lily reacted on instinct throwing her arms out and curling her body in just the right way to turn a messy fall into a graceful front flip.

The room burst into applause as Lily landed safely on her feet seemingly unaffected by what had just happened. Tess stared in shock at the other blond who was stood before her with a smug smile plastered across her lips. Miley, Caitlyn and Mitchie were not as calm about the whole situation as Lily was.

"Are you OK?" asked Mitchie obviously worried

Miley didn't say anything she just pulled Lily into a hug to prove to her self that her best friend really was alright

"I'm fine" Lily smiled "It takes more than a spoilt diva to take me down" she said throwing a glare at Tess over Miley's shoulder.

"What did you call me?" yelled Tess jumping to her feet

"She called you a spoilt diva" said Caitlyn angrily "But I can think of a few other things to call you" she snapped.

Caitlyn and Tess were now nose to nose. Miley had to release Lily to intervene.

"Caitlyn come on she's not worth it" she said in her most soothing tone pulling Caitlyn away form Tess.

Caitlyn heaved a sigh and followed Miley, Mitchie tossed a final glare at Tess before she too tuned away. Lily was the last to walk away from Tess and as she did she discreetly swiped at the other girl's ankle.

Lily succeeded where Tess had failed and her target (Tess) stumbled and fell to the floor in a very ungraceful and embarrassing manner. A ripple of laughter spread thought the room as Lily gave Tess an extremely fake smile

"Oppps sorry Tess" she said in a sickly sweet voice before joining her friends in the far corner.

Tess jumped to her feet again with every intention of marching over to Lily and doing something horrible, she didn't know what yet but it would be something that would teach her not to mess with Tess Tyler.

Before Tess could put this new plan into action Peggy court hold of her arm and pulled her back down into a sitting position.

"You shouldn't have done that Tess" she whispered harshly

"Whatever" Tess sighed and rolled her eye at her goody two shoes friend.

The dance studio had just returned to normal after Lily's bit of gymnastics and the almost fight between Caitlyn and Tess when the door burst open and in marched Shane Gray.

"Grab a hat and a mike" he ordered "Follow me if you can"

The whole class raced to fetch the props that Shane had told them to. Most of them (Mitchie and Miley included) spent an extra few seconds making sure their hat matched their outfit.

Lily and Caitlyn were the first back on the floor because they had just taken the first hat that came to hand.

Caitlyn's was orange and green; Lily's was dark blue with yellow stars. Mitchie had chosen a purple one and Miley's was dusty pink.

"Hurry" Shane demanded as he hit the play button on the music.

As the up beat hip hop music filled the room, Shane watched the last few campers find a space on the floor.

All right Kiddies he thought to himself sink or swim time.

Shane launched into a set of complicated dance moves and mike tricks. He noticed that only a few of the campers actually tried to follow him at first and the only ones that got the moves any were near right were dancer and the girl next to her in a green and orange hat.

"Across the floor" he ordered as he weaved in and out of the campers.

It seemed that they had all realised that he was not going to show them the moves twice. They all reacted quickly and now most of them were following him pretty well but dancer was most defiantly the best followed closely by the girl in the green and orange hat.

"Circle front" he called out all of the campers quickly did as he ordered still trying to follow his moves.

If it was obvious to Shane that Dancer was the best in the class it was just as obvious that the boy with dread locks and drum sticks was the worst.

Shane has to smile at how much enthusiasm drummer boy had it more than made up for his lack of dance ability. The cool blond beside him was good not as good as Dancer but still good, she smiled at him and batted her eye lashes in an attempt to catch his eye.

She was pretty and she knew it, Shane knew it too but there was just something about her he didn't like. She was so busy trying to get Shane's attention that she forgot to watch her footing; she bounced into drummer boy and sent him tumbling to the ground.

"Talk about dancing to the beat of a different drum" she said quickly both mocking him and deflecting the blame on to him.

Shane looked at her for a moment, now he knew what he didn't like about her she was extremely fake.

Shane noticed that Dancer was holding onto the girl in the green and orange hat. It took him a moment to realise she was actually holding hat girl back so she couldn't get her hands on the cool blond but from the glare that Dancer was giving the cool blond he guessed she would like to help hat girl do whatever she had in mind.

There were two other girls also glaring at the cool blond, they both had brown hair and were crouching beside drummer boy. One had striate hair and was wearing a purple hat the other had curly hair and a pink hat.

Shane suddenly realised that he was going to have to actually learn some of the campers names or he going to be in for a very confusing summer.

"Hey you any good with those?" Shane asked Drummer boy.

Instead of answering him drummer boy pulled out his drum sticks and did a drum solo on the wooden floor of the dance studio.

"Wow" said Shane genuinely impressed

"You're a drummer dude the rhythm's in your hands" he told him

"Now we just have to work on getting that beat from those sticks to those feet" he said with a warm smile.

Shane slowed the pace down for the rest of the class. By the end everyone had the moves down including drummer boy who Shane now knew was called Andy.

The campers all left in a hurry as soon as class ended but Shane noticed that Dancer and the other three girls that had been glaring at the cool blond (that he now knew to be Tess Tyler) had hung around to talk to Andy.

Lily had to admit she was really impressed with Shane as a teacher, sure he had a bit of a rocky start but the way he dealt with the whole Tess and Andy thing was great and from then on the class had only gotten better.

"Hey Andy" she called as she and her friends left the studio, at the sound of his name the boy turned and smiled at her.

"Hey, you're the girl that did the flip" he stated.

"That's me" Lily said with a blush before continuing "You were really good in there don't let Tess get to you" she said with a reassuring smile.

"Thanks" Andy said seeming surprised

"Tess is probably the meanest person I have ever met" Miley told him.

"I don't think she knows how to be nice" said Mitchie this made Andy and the others laugh.

"Hey if you ever want some one to dance with I could always use some practice" Caitlyn said with a smile.

"Yeah me too" Lily added

Andy realised that this was their way of offering to help him out with out making him feel like a hopeless dancer.

"Thanks" he said "I might just take you up on that"

The five friends had just turned to leave when the studio door banged open and Shane came rushing out.

"Hey Dancer" he yelled

Lily turned back to him with a smile "Yes

"Good job in there you really can move" he told her

Lily wanted to answer him with some sarcastic form of I told you so but seen as he was being nice she would do the same.

She flashed him a bright smile before saying "Thanks Prancer"

She gave him a little wave before turning to catch up with Andy and the girls.

_AN: 2 AKA list_

_Dancer= Lily_

_hat girl= Caitlyn_

_drummer boy= Andy_

_cool blond= Tess_

_pink hat curly hair= Miley_

_purple hat Striate hair= Mitchie_

_Prancer= Shane_

_I think that's everyone_

_Let me know what you think_

_Thanks for reading_

_Millie_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_AN 1: Hi there everyone it's me again. This chapter feels kind of fillerish but it was fun to write so I hope you enjoy it. I wrote the little rap in this chapter. That's something I have never done before so I have no idea how good or bad it is so if it is really really bad I'm sorry._

The next day Mitchie, Miley, Caitlyn and Lily were once again in the Kitchen. They were helping Connie prepare for the camp fire jam and cook out. At least they were meant to be helping Connie but she had disappeared twenty minutes ago and didn't say were she was going.

Mitchie had just chopped the last of the potato's when her mother came rushing in with a large brown paper bag that looked very like a potato sack.

"Oh no" Mitchie wined "Please Mom no more potato's"

"This isn't potato's Mitchie" Connie said with a role of her eyes

"This is a special treat for my four best workers" she beamed

"That's you guy's" she clarified when the girls didn't react

"Oh Connie you didn't have to do that" side Miley

"And you don't have to be up with the sun and help me but you do"

Mitchie thought is was best not to mention that she had no choice in the matter.

"But we like helping you Mrs T" Lily reassured her

"And I like treating you girls" Connie said firmly "If it makes you feel any better I promise it is no big deal" she said as she sliced open the top of the bag and pulled out the four plastic bags that were inside it. She tossed one to each girl.

"Marshmallows" cried Lily excitedly hugging her bag to her chest.

"Thanks Connie" said Caitlyn with a grateful but slightly confused smile

"Thanks Mom" Mitchie said "but why-"

"Are marshmallows such a treat?" Connie cut in and finished her daughter's question

"Because these four bags are the only Marshmallow's that are going to the bonfire tonight, making you the most popular girls at the big pig out" Connie explained with a smile.

The four girls looked at her in wonder.

"Wow Mom, that's really cool thanks" Mitchie said giving her mother a smile.

"Lily you do realize this means you are going to have to share them" Miley said to the blond who was still holding her bag close to her chest.

Lily pouted slightly but nodded in agreement.

That night all of the campers gathered at the beach. It was a lovely warm night and the girls were some of the first to arrive seen as Mitchie and Miley had finally realized that at camp you didn't need to be dressed to the nines every night.

"Hey, hey, hey if it isn't Caity and her crew" Sander called out as a greeting when he saw Caitlyn and the others approaching.

Barron, Sander and Lola had front row seats for the camp fire jam and they had saved seats for the girls too.

Lily made her way to sit down but Barron and Sander stopped her. They each grabbed one of her hands and pulled her up on to their bench.

They stood ether side of her beat boxing before launching into one of their on the spot raps

_**"YO yo yo listen hear,**_

_**This is Lily, girl with no fear**_

_**She can fly thought the air with the greatest of ease**_

_**And bring the Tess Tyler to her knees**_

_**A new Camp Rock legend has been born**_

_**The age of Lily is about to dawn."**_

The surrounding campers loved the boys rap as always.

Lily flushed bright red and jumped down as soon as the boys let her

She slipped in between a laughing Lola and Caitlyn desperately trying to hide from the cheering crowed.

"Don't blush girl" Lola told her "Own it, like you owned Tess yesterday" She advised

Before Lily could say anything Dee appeared on stage to explain what camp fire jam was all about and announce the first act, witch was Tess, Ella, Peggy and their dancers.

Everyone was so busy watching the glitter covered girls take to the stage that no one saw Shane slip into the back and hide among the trees.

The song Tess and the girls performed was the one Mitchie and Lily had head them practicing days ago. If the was ever any doubt about whether any of the three girls had talent their performance of too cool quashed it but something else the performance proved was that Peggy and Ella were getting no enjoyment out of performing with Tess.

The looks on their faces alternated between nervous, fed up and miserable while Tess was loving the attention she got on centre stage.

"They look like they are having so much fun" Miley commented sarcastically. The six teenagers she was sharing the bench with nodded in agreement.

Shortly after the girls came off stage they approached Mitchie.

"So Mitchie" Tess said in a board tone "You sure you don't want in, we're a sure win for final jam" she told her

"I'm doing a solo for final jam" Mitchie told her flatly not even trying to be polite.

"Wow, solo in your first final jam that's brave" Tess said sounding impressed but everyone knew her well enough to know that it was fake.

"I mean I know how nervous I get" she said

"You'll be fine" Peggy cut in reassuringly

"Of cause she will" continued Tess "I just know that I feel so much safer in a group"

Mitchie pause not sure what to say

"Maybe a group would be better" she conceded

"But not you group" Caitlyn cut in

""Mitchie has her own group right here"

"Really" asked Tess in disbelief

"Really" Miley confirmed "I'm her back up singer"

"And I'm her music producer" said Caitlyn

"I guess that makes you her groupie" Tess hissed at Lily

"Oh yeah I'm her biggest fan" Lily said with a bright smile

"But I am also her dancer"

She told Tess watching the smug smile fall from the girls face.

"Whatever" Tess snapped at them before staking away.

Mitchie breathed a sigh of relief as soon as Tess was out of ear shot

"Thanks guy's" she said "But you don't have to do all that stuff"

"Yes we do" said Miley "Final jam is going to be so much fun" she almost squealed

"Yeah it should be cool" said Caitlyn "Are you in Lily?" she asked

"As long as none of us end up as miserable as Peggy and Ella looked then I am totally in" she told them

"Don't worry we won't" Mitchie reassured her "this summer is going to be all about music, having fun and being happy" she promised

When the last performer had finished the girls cracked out he marshmallows and shared them between the people that were hanging around to watch the fire go out. They were pleasantly surprised at how many marshmallows each bag held; there was enough for the 40 or so people left to have a few each.

With their marshmallows scoured on stick they all gathered around the fire to toast them.

"This really reminds me of home" Miley said into the silence.

"You do this kind of thing a lot in Malabo?" asked Barron sounding surprised

"Of course they do man" said Sander "Haven't you seen those films with bonfires on the beach and the dudes paying guitars"

"Actually we never really do that" said Lily "she means home as in Tennessee where is from originally" she explained

"Yeah we go on camp outs up in the mountains" Miley said with a smile "Toasted marshmallows and scary stories are pretty much compulsory" she laughed.

"Is there anything else to do there" Andy asked.

"We have a lot of dances" she told him "But not like the stuff we did yesterday it's totally different"

"Cool" said Lola "can you show us some" she asked

"Better yet" said Caitlyn getting to her feet and pulling Mitchie with her "Teach us some"

"OK hang on one second" Miley said as she searched her bag hoping that what she was looking for was still there.

A moment later she found it, a CD her and her Dad made a few weeks ago to teach Lily how to line dance.

"Will your computer play this" she asked Caitlyn who just rolled her eyes as if to say of course and popped the CD in.

Soon music filled the beach.

"Come on Lilz, I'm going to need your help" Miley said pulling her friend up onto her feet. Lily immediately fell into position ready to dance.

Everyone else made three horizontal lines behind the two girls even Dee and Brown joined in.

Miley had learnt for teaching Lily that the easiest way for people to learn these dance routines was if the words of the song were actually the dance moves you need to do, that was why she had written this song.

She launched into her song and with a little encouragement everyone tried to follow the moves that she was talking (or singing) them thought.

By the time she had reached the end of the second verse the only person still struggling was Andy.

Miley watched as Lily tried to help him but she could tell he was ready to throw in the towel so she aimed to next few lines directly at him

"# We get to 4, 5, 6 and your feeling busted but it's not time to quit, practice makes you perfect#"

Andy obviously got the message because he watched what Lily was showing him more intently and soon he had the hang of it too.

Shane watched from the tree line. It was amazing to him to see the large group of people dancing in almost prefect synchronisation on the beach in front of a nearly dead bonfire.

Shane had been paying attention tonight so he knew that the girl singing was Miley. Hat girls name was Caitlyn and the striate haired burnet was Mitchie. He knew the two boys with them were Barron and Sander (though he wasn't sure witch one was witch yet). The girl that they had sat with was called Lola. He even knew that Tess's back up girls were called Ella and Peggy but he had yet to find out what Dancer's name was. Every time someone spoke to her or called her Shane managed to miss it.

As the song was nearing an end Dancer noticed him. She looked up from helping Andy and saw him.

She smiled and beckoned for him to come join in.

He seriously considered going to her but his inner pop star wouldn't let him. He didn't know this dance, he was meant to be teaching them not the other way around, so regretfully he turned away and headed back to his cabin.

Lily had a hollow feeling in her stomach as she watched Shane walk away.

Talk about mixed signals. He flip flopped from jerk to nice guy and back again so fast that he was giving her emotional whip lash.

As Miley song ended everyone who had been dancing broke out into applause but Lily only joined in half heartedly.

She was very confused by Shane's behaviour but what confused her even more was why she cared?

If Oliver or Jackson -or even Jake Ryan her one time celebrity crush- was acting this way she would let it go.

So why when it was Shane did it hurt so much? Lily didn't know but she was determined to find out.

_AN 2: I finally have some more songs to put on my play list now that I have had a few chapters with songs in, so take a look if you are interested._

_Thanks for reading_

_Millie._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_AN: Hi guy's it Millie again. For some reason I found it really hard to write this chapter and I have mixed feelings about it. Some bits I really like others bits not so much. So let me know what you think and I hope to have the next chapter up soon because I have been looking forward to writing it for weeks._

The day after Miley's performance the whole camp was buzzing about how good she was. Thankfully no one had noticed any similarities between her and Hannah Montana however Miley, Mitchie and Caitlyn had noticed that Lily mood had changer dramatically at the end of the night.

Something was obviously bothering her, they assumed she was upset because Shane hadn't turned up and she didn't bother to correct them.

Miley and Mitchie had taken this as proof that Lily was crushing on Shane and had been trying to get her to admit it ever since they got back to their cabin. Caitlyn wasn't convinced until she noticed how many different shades of red Lily would turn every time her alleged crush was mentioned. It didn't take her long to come round to Miley and Mitchie's way of thinking

The girls had decided to have breakfast with Connie in the kitchen that morning but Mitchie and Miley were the only ones actually eating. Caitlyn was working on her lap top while Lily was gazing off into thin air.

The fact that Caitlyn was preoccupied was nothing new but Lily ignoring her food was worrying Connie.

"Lily are you feeling OK?" she asked full of concern

"I'm fine" Lily reassured her "I'm just not hungry"

Lily's answered only made Connie more concerned

"Are you sure sweetie?" she asked

"She's fine Connie" said Miley with a smile

"She's just moping over Shane" she concluded

"I am not" Lily gasped

"You are too" Caitlyn cut in

"She's upset that he didn't turn up last night" she explained

Lily bit her lip nervously she was finding it hard to keep the fact that Shane had turned up to herself.

"Aaaaaaah" sighed Connie

"Does Lily have a little crush?" she asked

"No" cried Lily at the same moment that the other three answered "Yes"

"No" cried Lily again

"Oh Mom they even have nick names for each other" Mitchie gushed

Lily glared at Mitchie sending a clear message -stop now-

It was a message that Mitchie chose to ignore

"He calls her Dancer-"

"Because he doesn't know my name" Lily interrupted

If Mitchie heard Lily she pretended not to

"And she calls him Prancer" she concluded

"Because he is one and I was hoping to annoy him" Lily cried in exasperation

"He doesn't know your name?" Connie asked confused

"The first time they met she was trying to skip class so if he let her tell him her name he would have had to turn her into Brown" Caitlyn explained

"Upon first meeting her he could not fight the urge to protect her" Miley sighed dreamily

"Miley would you cut it out he is not a hero from one of your sappy romance novels" Lily grouched

"Maybe he could be you romantic hero" Mitchie sighed joining Miley in her romantic dream land.

"Don't you two have a guitar class to be at" Lily snapped at Mitchie and Miley

"Oh shoot we're going to be late" Mitchie cried grabbing Miley's wrist and dragging her from the room.

"I've got to go too" said Caitlyn quickly glancing at the clock before rushing out of the same door as Miley and Mitchie had moments ago.

Once her friends were out of sight Lily put her head in her hands and let out a frustrated grown. She had forgotten that she was not alone in the room until Connie placed a glass of milk in front of her.

Connie then sat down next to her with her own glass of milk and a plate of cookies.

"What's wrong sweetie?" she asked using that universal tone that mother's have when they are worried.

"They have it totally wrong" Lily groaned thought her hands

"So you don't like Shane?" asked Connie

"No- yes- maybe- not like that- I don't know" Lily sighed in frustration finally removing her head from her hands and snatching up one of Connie's cookies.

"He's just so confusing" she said around a mouthful of cookie

Connie didn't say a word she just gave Lily a look that all children know well. It was the explain everything now look and even thought Connie wasn't Lily's mother it still worked.

Lily told Connie everything that had happened between her and Shane starting with their meeting on the dock and ending with him walking away last night.

"He looked right at me and then just left, like he was too cool to be there" she sighed out whilst munching on her sixth cookie.

"Oh Lily, honey" Connie sympathised

"Let me tell you something" she offered

"Boy's are dumb" Connie said so seriously that Lily had to laugh

"I knew that already Mrs T"

Connie continued as if Lily hadn't said anything.

"Weather they are a famous pop star or the boy that works in Mc Donald's, it makes no difference. To varying degrees boys are dumb. I'm willing to bet a fresh batch of cookies that Shane doesn't know what's going on in his head right now. He's probably confusing himself as much as he is confusing you." she explained

"If he doesn't know how on earth am I supposed to" Lily asked even more exasperated that before.

"Well this might sound like it belongs in one of Miley's sappy romance novels but trust you feelings, you're a smart girl Lily you'll figure it out" Connie reassured her warmly.

"Now seen as you don't have class and I have brownies for five hundred to make do you want to help me" Connie asked brightly changing the subject

"Can I lick the spoon" Lily asked bouncing up and down like a five year old.

"Only once we are done" Connie laughed glad to see Lily being her normal, cheerful self again.

Meanwhile Mitchie and Miley were rushing passed the lake in an attempt to get to guitar class on time but despite their rush they both stopped in their tracks when they heard someone singing. They followed the beautiful sound to the dock were Shane was sitting with his guitar

The two girls watched from behind a tree as Shane continued to play. Miley pulled at the shoulder of Mitchie's top trying hard to back away quietly and leave him be but Mitchie would not budge.

Suddenly Shane stopped playing he looked up and caught sight of the girls.

"Can't a guy get some peace" he snapped angrily

"Sorry" said Mitchie coming out from the cover of the trees followed by Miley.

"I- err- we- sorry" Mitchie stammered as she and Miley continued to approach Shane.

"You said that already" said Shane sounding slightly amused

"We didn't mean to interrupt you" said Miley speaking for the first time.

"We'll leave you alone now" she said tugging at Mitchie once again

"Was that you singing" Mitchie asked ignoring Miley's attempts to move her on.

"It sounded kind off different"

"Than my usual cookie-cutter pop star stuff, sorry to disappoint" Shane snapped bitterly all traces of amusement gone from his voice.

"You didn't" Mitchie reassured him

"I liked it, it was good for cookie-cutter pop star stuff" she told him with a bright smile

"Thanks" said Shane flashing a smile of his own

"You really know how to make a guy feel better" he told her

"I thought you loved your sound" asked Mitchie slightly confused by his earlier out burst.

"You created it here; you're like a Camp Rock legend"

"Some legend I only play the music the label thinks will sell" Shane said sounding bitter once again

Miley couldn't help but wince internally she knew exactly what he meant.

"You don't think that song would sell" Mitchie asked with a small frown.

"I don't know" Shane sighed shaking his head.

"Well you'll never know unless you try" Mitchie encouraged

"And I know one girl that would buy that song" she said giving him one last smile as she finally turned to leave.

"Make that two" Miley added as she began to follow Mitchie

"Actually" she said turning back to him quickly

"Make that three, I know a certain blonde Dancer that would love that song" she told him with a warm smile

"Really?" he asked in a surprised and slightly eager voice that made Miley's smile grow bigger

"Really" she told him "Her name is Lily"

With that Miley turned and sped off after Mitchie

A huge smile spread across Shane's face he finally knew her name

"Lily" he said so softly it was almost a whisper. Dancers name was Lily he would never have guessed it but it fit her.

She appeared so delicate with her slim build and small stature but she was strong and in some cases she could be toxic.

A beauty that was not to be messed with, yes Lily was the perfect name for her.

_Thanks for reading_

_Millie_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

_AN 1: Hey there everyone. Wow I wrote this chapter and typed it up in four hours that's a record for me. _

The next time Shane saw Miley and Mitchie was a few hours later and Lily was with them

Mitchie and Miley were each carrying a large cardboard box clearly marked potato chips. Lily was walking between them happily munching on a bag of chips that he could only assume she had stolen from Miley's open box.

The girls were so busy chatting and laughing that they didn't see Shane until they were stood right in front of him.

"Hey Guy's" he greeted them with a warm genuine smile.

"Are you hungry" he asked looking at the boxes they were carrying.

"Just a little bit" Mitchie answered giving Miley and Lily a smile

"Do you have a minute?" he asked

"I'd like to run something by you"

The girls were a little hesitant, they wanted to stay but Connie had said that she needed to chips A.S.A.P.

Miley and Mitchie had told Lily all about their earlier meeting with Shane (only leaving out the fact that Shane now knew her name)

"I'll take the chips" she offered trying to take both Miley's and Mitchie's boxes with out dropping the bag that she had been eating.

"Then you two can go help Shane"

"Actually" said Shane quickly "I'd like you to hear it too Lily"

Lily froze for a moment, he knew her name and the way he said it made her smile.

Shane couldn't help smiling either, he liked calling her by her real name and he liked the effect him saying it seemed to have on her.

Minutes later the three girls were sat at the dock in front of Shane who had his guitar in his lap.

Shane took a deep breath and began to sing before he could lose his nerve. Thought he couldn't understand why singing in front of these three girls made him nervous when stadiums full of fans didn't.

"# Every time I think I'm closer to the heart of what it means to know just who I am. Think I've finally found a better place to start but no one seems to understand#"

Then Shane did the one thing he had promise him self he wouldn't do, he looked striate into Lily's eyes.

Lily found it hard to look away from Shane even though the way he was looking at her made her feel slightly uneasy. She had never seen him look so intense.

"# You're the voice I hear inside my head the reason that I'm singing. I need to find you. I got to find you. You're the missing piece I need the song inside of me. I need to find you. I got to find you#"

As Shane finished his song he finally broke eye contact with Lily.

"I heard these two girls jamming" he told them

"They both had grate voices but one of them was so raw and honest, she put her heart and sole into what she was singing. She reminded me of what I love so much about music in the first place. He explained

"So I started to play around with some chords. I know it's not finished, but-" Shane's voice drifted off as if he wasn't sure what else to say.

"It was really good" said Mitchie who was the first to find her voice.

"Really?" Shane asked doubtfully

"Really" Miley reassured him

"It was amazing" Lily gushed

"It's my new favourite song" she told him

Shane still looked unsure

"Hey" said Lily softly reaching out and placing a hand on his shoulder

"I don't lie" she told him, again Shane and Lily locked eyes.

Miley and Mitchie got the feeling that their present's was no loner required. They picked up their boxes of chips and slipped away, neither Shane nor Lily noticed them leave.

Lily was beginning to feel uncomfortable under Shane's gaze

"What?" she asked taking her hand off Shane's shoulder and placed it self consciously over her nose.

"Do I have bogies or something?"

Shane had to laugh only Lily would come out with something like that.

"No" he reassured her softly; taking the hand that was covering her nose and helping her to her feet

"You're just very different Lily" he told her

He could see the uncertainty in her eyes but she didn't voice it, she didn't' have to Shane knew what she was thinking

"In a really good way" he assured her with a smile

Mitchie and Miley were still trying to vacate the area as quickly and quietly as possible. Mitchie didn't notice the twig beneath her foot until it was too late.

The small snap was enough to bring Shane and Lily back to reality

Lily turned just in time to see Mitchie and Miley disappeared in the direction of the kitchen.

"I should go too" she said in almost a whisper

"OK" Shane agreed but he didn't want to let her leave

"I'll see you around?" he asked trying to sound normal

"Of cause" she assured him with a big smile before racing off after the others, leaving Shane standing on the dock with a goofy smile plastered across his face.

When Lily reached the kitchen Miley and Mitchie had already been assigned jobs

"Oh look hands nine and ten have arrived" Caitlyn joked as lily bounced in the door

"And check out the smile they bought with them" Mitchie added

Lily just waved at her friends and went to fetch her apron.

"Lily's got it bad" Miley whispered as soon as Lily was out of sight.

"If the scene out on the dock was anything to go by so does Shane" Mitchie said also in a whisper

"Do you think the two of them will figure out how they feel on there own" asked Caitlyn hopefully

"Have you actually met Lily?" Miley asked in disbelief"

"So do you think there going to need our help?" asked Mitchie feeling a bit uncomfortable interfering in someone else's love life.

"I don't think it, I know it" said Miley her eyes glinting with determination. Caitlyn and Mitchie shared a weary glance they didn't think Lily would like them interfering but they both wanted her to be happy.

"Is operation match maker a go?" Miley asked sticking her hand out in front of her. Caitlyn and Mitchie only hesitated for a moment before placing their hands over Miley's. Confirming that for better or worse they were in.

_AN 2: I'm sorry this chapter was so short but I must admit it is one of my favourite chapters so far let me know what you think._

_Thanks for reading _

_Millie_


	12. Chapter 12

_AN1: Hi guy's I'm back again. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter because it is a bit different from what I have written before so please let me know what you think. _

**Chapter 12**

That day at lunch Tess wasn't interested in food, she was too busy reading a magazine article about Shane.

"It says here that I'm Shane's type" she gloated showing the article to Ella and Peggy.

She didn't realize that Caitlyn, Mitchie and Miley could also see it from their place behind her in the food line

"Warm, funny and talented" Caitlyn read aloud before looking at Tess

"You?" she asked sounding genuinely surprised

"That's three out of three for Lily" whispered Mitchie as the girls made their way over to the table that Lily was saving for them.

"Green is Shane's favourite colour" they hear Tess saying as they made their way across the room

"I'm sure Lily bought her green PJ's" Miley smiled a plan was obviously forming

While the girls were eating Caitlyn told her friends that she was planning on performing at the pyjama jam that night.

"So that's what you were working on this morning" said Miley

Caitlyn just nodded

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Lily

"I just did" Caitlyn told her smirking

"Can we hear what you are going to play?" asked Mitchie

"Tonight you can" said Caitlyn

"You're not going to give us a sneak peek?" gasped Lily

"Nope" said Caitlyn popping her P and struggling not to laugh at the out raged expression on Lily's face

"OH-MY-GOSH I have just had the most brilliant idea ever" said Mitchie getting very excited very quickly

"What?" asked Caitlyn looking as weary as Lily felt

"Seen as none of us have classes this afternoon, why don't we have a girly pampering afternoon?"

"That is such a good idea" Gushed Miley excitably

"No it's not" Lily countered using the same gushing tone that Miley had used

"The last time someone tried to girly-fiy me it didn't go so well" she explained to Mitchie and Caitlyn while giving Miley a pointed look

"Ok" said Mitchie with the same bright smile as before

"No girly-fiying just pampering, how dose that sound?" she asked

"I could go for that" said Caitlyn after a few moments of consideration

"Me too" agreed Lily

"Grate, lets get going" said Miley sounding even more excited than before

The girls left the mess hall in such a hurry that they were almost reached their cabin when Miley realized she had left her bag behind. When she when back to get it Tess was the only person left in the mess hall.

"Hay Miley" she greeted nicely

"Are you looking for this?" she asked holding up Miley's bag

"Em- yeah thanks Tess" Miley said taking the bag from the blond

She was shocked by the apparent change in Tess attitude towards her, she couldn't think what caused it but a sudden superstition hit her

"I'm not interested in doing final jam with you Tess" Miley warned her

"That wasn't what I was going to ask you" Tess said brightly

"I was going to ask if you are enjoying camp so far" she explained

"Very much so" Miley told her shortly turning quickly to leave she had had enough of Tess's obviously false niceties

"Did you have fun on the dock this morning" Tess asked before Miley could escape

"What?" Miley asked turning back to face Tess

"I saw you on the dock with Shane, Mitchie and Lily" Tess told her

Miley noticed that Tess spat Lily's name out as if it left a bad taste in her mouth

"So did you have fun?" Tess pressed trying to keep up her nice act

"I don't see how that is any of you busyness" Miley snapped beginning to feel a bit defensive

"Well I just had some advice for you, that's all" Tess said still in a friendly tone

"And what would that be?" asked Miley warily

In an instant Tess dropped all pretence of being nice

"If you want to keep on enjoying camp stay away from Shane and make sure your friends do the same" she sneered

"What" asked Miley trying to conceal her anger

"Shane is mine" Tess told her in a cold hard voice

"Or at least he will be by the end of camp, he will not be yours or Mitchie's or freaky flip girl's so make sure he stays away from you and them or I will turn the rest of the summer into your worst nightmare and theirs too, you got that" Tess explained coldly

Miley couldn't remember the last time anything had made her so angry

"OK, Tess you listen and you listen good" Miley said in her own cold hard voice

"Firstly I have no control over who Shane or my friends mix with and even if I did I wouldn't stop them from seeing each other. Secondly Shane is not so cheap tacky jacket that at the mall that you can claim"

Miley indicated to the jacket that Tess was wearing to emphasize her point before continuing

"And thirdly if you ever, ever threaten my friends again you are going to wish you never heard of Camp Rock let alone come here. Am I making my self clear?

All the colour drained from Tess's face she had though that Miley would be some easily intimidated china doll, she had never expected her to fight back.

The girl standing in front of her with eyes full of fire was genuinely frightening but Tess refused to let her know that.

"I think we both know where we stand" she told Miley in a voice as cold as Ice

"Yes we do" Miley agreed talking tough her clenched teeth.

The girls were still staring coldly at each other when Caitlyn came into the mess hall to check what was taking Miley so long. Miley left with Caitlyn without saying another word to Tess.

On the way back to the cabin Caitlyn tried to ask Miley about what happened between her and Tess but Miley soon distracted her by filling her in on what she called operation green pyjamas.

_AN:2 Hi guys, I am trying to make Tess more of an enemy because in the film they make her a dislikeable character but she not much of a treat because Mitchie digs a hole for her self and Tess just pushes her in. In my story Mitchie is not digging the hole so I need to make Tess a more formidable Disney villain. If you didn't like that chapter please don't give up on me I promise to redeem myself with the next chapter. _

_I also wanted to ask would anyone be willing to make me a UTube trailer for this story, I would love one but I don't have the know how or equipment to make one. If anyone could help me out that would be amazing._

_Thanks for reading sorry the AN's are so long this time_

_Millie_


	13. Chapter 13

_AN1: Hay guys I am finally back. I'm sorry that I have made you wait so long for this chapter, I have been having a really stressful time at work and on top of that I got writers block. I hope you enjoy this chapter it was hard work for me but I'm hoping it was worth it. A big thank you to everyone who has put me on alert and waited patiently for me to continue, an even bigger thank you to those of you who PM me to find out what was going on and the biggest thank you of all to my little bro Lander who has been nagging at me every weekend to update this story._

**Chapter 13**

Mitchie and Lily were surprised when Miley returned to the cabin alone.

"Didn't Caitlyn find you?" asked Lily

"Yeah she did" answer Miley

"But she stopped to talk to some dancers she knows" She explained dismissively

"Oh my gosh you will never believe what I heard on my way here" she almost shouted.

Mitchie looked unnerved by Miley's random outburst but Lily just rolled her eyes at her friend's behaviour.

"What?" she asked

"Tess is making Ella and Peggy match their outfits with hers tonight, they are even having the same hair dos" Miley didn't know this for sure but she needed to lay the ground work for operation green pyjama's and it sounded like the kind of thing Tess would do.

"Eww that is so tacky" said Lily in discussed

"And kind of mean" Mitchie added

"This is Tess we are talking about everything she does is kind of mean" Miley dead paned

Lily and Mitchie nodded in agreement

"Anyway" said Miley eager to move on with the plan

"We need to make sure that none of us match, we all need to wear different colours and styles of pyjamas and do our hair differently too" she told the other two girls in a commanding tone

Again Mitchie and Lily just nodded in agreement.

"Let's look at what we each have" said Miley in a much louder voice than necessary.

The next instant Caitlyn came racing though the door as if on cue and looking very worried

"Lily come quickly" she gasped trying to pull Lily out of the cabin door

"Why, what's wrong" asked Lily who was completely bewildered by Caitlyn's actions

"It's Andy" said Caitlyn in the same urgent tone as before

"I just heard from some of my dancer friends that Tess challenged him to a dance off and he accepted"

"Oh no" gasped Miley dramatically

"He's going to need our help" Caitlyn told Lily before pulling the shocked blond out of the door.

As soon as Caitlyn and Lily were out of the door Miley raced over and slammed it shut behind them.

"Quick, get out all of your and Caitlyn's pyjama's" Miley told Mitchie as she rushed over to the draws that she shared with Lily and franticly began pulling pairs of PJ's out of them.

"Hurry we don't have long" she shouted when she realised that Mitchie hadn't moved.

Mitch tipped all of her PJ's out onto her bed before moving on to Caitlyn's

"Miley what are we doing" Mitchie asked she was totally confused.

"Shouldn't we be going to help Andy rather than worrying about our outfits for tonight" she demanded

"Andy doesn't need our help" Miley said shortly as she inspected the array of PJ's spread across the four beds in front of her

"He might" Mitchie pushed

"I know we're not as good as Lily and Caitlyn but we might be able to help him with the dance off somehow"

"Mitchie" Miley yelled losing patience with her friend

"Andy doesn't need our help with the dance off because there is no dance off. Me and Caitlyn made it up to get rid of Lily" Miley explained slowly as if she were talking to an over excited child

"Now hide these" she said urgently throwing three pairs of Lily's PJ's at Mitchie "We don't have long"

"Why did we get rid of Lily and why are we hiding her pyjamas?" asked Mitchie as she slipped Lily's PJ's under her own pillow

"We got rid of Lily so we could hide her pyjamas and we are hiding her pyjamas to make sure she wears green tonight." Said Miley with a slightly exasperated smile as she stowed two pairs of Lily's PJ's under her bed

"How are we going to make sure she wears green?" Mitchie asked

"Leave that to me and Caitlyn" Miley reassured her

"Just make sure you hide any green PJ's that you and Caitlyn have" Miley instructed

Miley and Mitchie spent the next ten minutes in silence hiding all bar four pairs of Lily's pyjamas. Mitchie had never known anyone who owned as many pairs of PJ's as Lily did. Miley laid out four pairs of pyjamas on each of the girl's bed.

"Witch one do you want to wear" asked Miley pointing at the PJ's on Mitchie's bed

"The pink ones" Mitchie said decisively

"Perfect" Miley grinned

Before ether girl could say or do anything else Caitlyn and Lily came though the cabin door

"That's so strange" Caitlyn was saying she sounded genuinely confused

"I'm sure the guy's said that Andy was having a dance off with Tess"

"Isn't he?" Mitchie asked inosently

"No he not and when we asked him he looked at us like we were crazy" Lily said sounding slightly annoyed

"I was so sure that the guys said that Andy and Tess were having a dance off" Caitlyn persisted with her confused act. Mitchie was very impressed with Caitlyn's performance if Miley hadn't filled her in on what was going on she would have believed every word coming out of Caitlyn's mouth.

"Maybe you misheard" Miley suggested "Maybe it was Randy and Bess that are having a dance off" she said

"I bet that was it" Caitlyn agreed quickly

Lily was feeling very confused, Miley and Caitlyn were both acting very strangely but she decided to put it down to excitement over the pyjama jam.

"We've got your PJ's all ready for you" Mitchie beamed at Caitlyn and Lily.

"We just have to make sure none of us match" said Miley

"So let's each try to wear different colours and cuts, OK?" she instructed

The other three just nodded, Mitchie and Caitlyn did so because they were in on Miley's plan, Lily did because she knew that when Miley set her mind on something it was pointless arguing with her.

"So seen as Caitlyn is performing she gets first pick" Miley announced

"I'm going with the purple leopard print" said Caitlyn

"Great choice, everyone disregard anything purple" said Miley brightly

"Now Mitchie's turn" she said

"Pink" said Mitchie with a firm nod of her head before snatching up a pair of white PJ bottoms and a pink t-shirt

"Anything pink has to go" said Miley calmly before squealing like an excitable child "My go now"

Miley seemed to consider her options for a moment, even though she, Caitlyn and Mitchie knew exactly witch of the remaining 2 pairs she was going to chose.

"Blue" she finally announced

"Defiantly the blue ones" she confirmed picking up her blue and white striped PJ bottoms and a blue vest top.

"I guess that leaves me with green" said Lily looking down at the only pair of PJ's left on her bed. Green and white checked bottoms and a green long sleeved flannel shirt. They were her oldest PJ's but they were also her most comfortable so she didn't mind.

"So now we know what everyone is wearing can we get on with the pampering?" asked Mitchie eagerly

"Sounds good to me" said Lily brightly and both Miley and Caitlyn agreed.

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon having hot baths with lots of bubbles, doing their hair, painting each other's nails and dancing around to the room to the music that came pouring out of Caitlyn's lap top.

Miley convinced the other's that it was a good idea to match their nail varnish and shoes to their PJ's. Matching the Nail varnish wasn't hard as Miley had brought almost every colour of the rainbow and any colour that she had somehow managed to forget Caitlyn had.

The shoes were another story all together; Caitlyn and Miley didn't have any problems. Caitlyn wore her own purple converse and Miley had a pair of blue flip flops with her but Lily and Mitchie ended up having to borrow shoes from the other two girls.

Mitchie borrowed a pair of pink walking boots from Miley but she wasn't too happy about it the only reason she agreed was because she knew how important it was that Lily's outfit was perfect tonight and she didn't want to risk messing up Miley's plan by saying no to the shoes. Lily accepted Caitlyn's offer of a pair of green converse without giving it a second thought.

When it came to hair Miley had agreed that both Mitchie and Caitlyn could wear their hair down as Caitlyn's was curly and Mitchie's wasn't while she scooped her own up into a high pony tail and talked Lily into putting her hair into two braids.

Miley finally declared that all the girls were good to go but just before they walked out of the door Mitchie spotted Lily's green beanie sat on one of the bed side tables, she scooped it up and tossed it to Caitlyn who passed it to Miley who slipped it onto Lily's head as she walked past.

Lily had long since given up wondering what had caused her friends to act so strangely tonight so just kept walking without looking back. If she had she would have seen her friends exchange bright smiles and high five's before following her out the door.

Shane was one of the first to arrive at the pyjama jam. He didn't bother to sneak in or hide he merely stood towards the back of the room where he could observe the comings and goings. He watched as more and more campers arrived soon the once empty room was teaming with people, there was so many of them that he nearly missed the arrival of Tess and her back up girls. The three of them were all dressed in Green PJ's, Ella and Peggy were dressed exactly the same in simple shorts and hoodies while Tess was dressed in a silk pyjama set. Shane couldn't help but feel that the green ensembles were Tess's attempt to impress him and the truth was it might have worked if Lily and her friends had not walked in directly behind them.

It was hard not to make comparisons between Lily and Tess at that moment as they were both fair, both blond and both dressed head to foot in green. Shane never liked comparing people as it always felt like he was playing them off against each other but in this case there was a clear winner.

Lily was warm and friendly when Tess was cold and closed off, Lily truly cared about those around her while Tess was just out for all she could get for herself. In short Lily was everything Tess wasn't and Shane was shocked to realize that just a few weeks ago he wouldn't have seen that he would have fallen for Tess's sweet, girly act and over looked Lily the genuine, beautiful tom boy.

Shane was bought back to reality by the amazing music that was now filling the room he looked up to find Caitlyn on stage he couldn't believe how good she was the whole room was swaying to her music at least they were until Tess's screams filled the air.

"HELP, SNAKE, SNAKE" she screeched pointing to the corner of the room

Soon other people were screaming too the room became so loud and disordered that Caitlyn gave up on playing her music as no one was listening any more.

Shane watched as Dee cautiously began making her way towards the corner that Tess had pointed into but before she was even half way across the room someone raced passed her. A blond someone wearing green that defiantly wasn't Tess.

Shane wasn't aware that he had reached out to stop her until he felt her arm brushing past his hand nor had he planned on saying anything but sure enough he heard his own voice fill the cabin along with many others

"Lily, no"

Lily completely ignored his attempts to stop her along with any others that were made and was in the corner in a matter of seconds

"It just a power cord" she announced with an angry edge to her voice. She held the cord up high enough for everyone to see.

"Just a power cord, everyone, nothing to worry about" Lily reiterated shaking the cord above her head

Shane glanced back towards her friends and suddenly Lily's rash actions made sense. Miley had gone white as a sheet and had a death grip on Mitchie's shoulder. Shane knew the signs of fear when he saw them and right now Miley was terrified. Miley had a fear of snakes and Lily was doing all she could to allay her fears.

"Tess you are so full of it" Caitlyn raged as she got down from the stage and up into Tess's face.

"You just can't stand that people might just like something that some one other that you does" the shorter girl seethed

"Whatever" Tess dismissed with a role of her eyes

"You make me sick" Caitlyn spat

Tess's response was some complicated hand gesture that Shane didn't understand and apparently neither did Caitlyn

"OK, what was that?" she asked in confusion and anger

Ella chose that moment to step in; she repeated Tess's gesture but also explained what it meant

"She said, whatever major loser"

Tension was thick in the air and the room was deathly silent for a moment then Mitchie laughed

"Wow Tess, whatever major loser, that's so last year everyone knows that" she giggled before immediately looking sorry for her words

"Well, I guess not everyone, sorry Tess" she added she almost sounded genuinely sorry but the evil look she shared with her friends proved that she wasn't. Everyone in the room dissolved into fits of laughter as they watched the new girls take the camp queen down a peg or two

With one last angry huff Tess turned and left, Ella and Peggy made to follow her but Miley who now seemed to be back to normal reached out to stop them.

"You guys don't have to go just because she did" she told them with a warm smile

The two girls looked flabbergasted that anyone would want them to hang around after what their so called friend had just done and everyone could tell they were slightly scared of what Tess would do if they stayed too long without her

"You should at least stay and listen to Caitlyn's set" Lily suggested

"She's really good" Mitchie added with a bright smile.

Before the girls could agree or disagree Caitlyn decided to take control and jumped back onto the stage she stared to play once again. Soon the room was full of music Lily took the lead and began to dance Miley and Mitchie soon joined her dragging Peggy and Ella along with her.

Shane watched as Lily fell into the role of teacher once again and tried to show the other campers the dance moves that she was doing he could see her love for and enjoyment of music shining in her eyes.

He was suddenly hit with a bolt of inspiration that he was desperate not to lose but there was no way he was just leaving her like he did the other night especially when he remember the way his heart had raced as she rushed into that corner moments ago.

As he passed her on his way to the door he lent down so his lips brushed her ear

"Good night, Lily" he whispered

Lily nearly jumped out of her skin, she had been so court up in the music she hadn't even noticed that there was anyone behind her let alone who it was but thankfully she gathered her wits before he disappeared

"Sweet dreams, Shane" she returned

Shane gave her a Smile before he left, not his famous smerk a real genuine smile and she returned the gesture with a dazzling smile of her own.

As Shane made his way to the cabin that he was beginning to think of as home he had no doubt that he would have very sweet dreams indeed.

_AN2: Hay guys me again. I have a couple of questions for you but first I feel like I should say sorry that the first half of this chapter was all about the girl's PJ's but to be honist I quite liked it I thought the girly interactin was sweet what do you think? Well at least myblock is broken now and I hope I can get the next chapter up soon. Anyway onto my questions._

_1) Does it feel like Shane is falling for Lily a little bit too fast (I hadn't planned for his feeling to be so deep just yet but the story kind of took on a life of its own) If so do you feel the relationship should slow down a bit?_

_2) I have actually got a sequel to this story all planed out in which the camp rock characters enter the world of Hannah Montana and join Lily, Miley and Oliver at school in some cases with the help of discises and false names but when I planed this sequel camp rock 2 didn't exist yet. So now that camp rock 2 does exist would you prefer to see the original sequel or shall I move striate onto camp rock 2 + Lily, Miley and Oliver_

_I don't normally ask questions and if you don't want to answer them you don't have to but it would really help me out if you did. As always any and all feedback is gratefuly received_

_Thanks for reading_

_Millie_


End file.
